I Will Always Be Yours
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. She is lying to him, straight to his face, and she hates that horrible feeling. But the truth is : she is lying to herself. This young man whom she has a crush on is only a reflection of who she really loves. Lucy/OC, Lucy/Peter implied.


**Disclaimer **: I own none of the C.S Lewis, just the simple plot of the fic. And no money is made off of it.

**Summary **: She is lying to him, straight to his face, and she hates that horrible feeling. But the truth is : she is lying to herself. This young man whom she has a crush on is only a reflection of who she really loves.  
**Ship **: Lucy/OC, Lucy/Peter implied.  
**Note **:_ If you don't like fictional incest, that is fine by me. No need to like. Just please respect my choices and if you want to express your disgust, please do, just non-anonymous or else it makes you look like a coward._

* * *

**Title : I Will Always Be Yours  
**

* * *

Lucy turned sixteen years old recently. _Again_, she thought. Her long dark blonde hair has grown again, and her brown eyes continue ever to twinkle with curiosity. Being a teenager, she started to date. She is now laying on the sofa of her parents living room with her first boyfriend : Eric. They lay in each others arms, holding each other tightly. She sighs as she looks up to him. Eric has blonde hair and blue eyes, he is tall and strong. He is just a year older than her. He smiles down at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asks softly.

"How it feels nice, here, in your arms." She answers softly.

But the sentence is wrong to her. It is all wrong to her, and she knows it. She is lying to him, straight to his face, and she hates that horrible feeling. But the truth is : she is lying to herself. This young man whom she has a crush on is only a reflection of who she really loves.

The man whom she truly loves has golden blonde hair, beautiful sky-blue eyes reflecting a certain wisdom, his body is lean and muscled, and his posture is kingly. She realizes that she wishes to be in her brothers arms. She loves him, but it is wrong in so many ways. Why couldn't she fall in love with some Prince back in Narnia? No. She couldn't. She had to fall in love with her own brother : Peter, no, High King Peter.

But she prefers to stick with her lies. She stays in Eric's arms thinking one day she will get over her elder brother. She tries to convince herself of that but it is too difficult as she knows that he is the one for her, he is the only one for her. Lost in her thoughts, the sound of a gasp startles her and she looks at the entrance of the living room. She caught a glimpse of Peter's back running out of the room.

Scared that he might have ideas, she gets up quickly and rushes out the room. Eric calls after her but she ignores him and runs down the hallway of the house. Soon, she passes the back door and is in the Garden where she sees Peter leaning against a tree, his back faces her. She can't see his face. She approaches him and she hears him say :

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Lucy?!" He exclaims emphasizing her first name.

She winces. She hates it when her brother uses her first name. This notifies her that he is angry. She prefers her nickname "Lu". When it falls off his lips, it is so soft like a melody. But the sound of Lucy is harsh and severe, it worries her.

"I thought you knew…" She simply answers.

He turns to face, his eyes pooled with unshed tears. She is taken aback by it. Her eyes widen and she remains motionless. She didn't think her brother would be so affected by her having a boyfriend.

"Lucy…" This time his voice is soft, almost a whisper. It's full of despair. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He says as he takes her small hand in his strong one.

"Of course, I do!" She exclaims pulling her hand away. Him touching her is giving her a burning sensation. "I just thought Susan would have told you!" She says matter-of-factly knowing her elder sister's big mouth.

"She did…" He whispers.

"Then why are you so angry?" She asks surprised.

"I didn't want to believe her. I thought…" He pauses seeing the approaching Eric. He turns away from her. "Just go! Go back to your Eric!" His voice is seething and venomous.

She feels pained. He is rejecting her, because she had a boyfriend. She doesn't understand why. She feels an arm round her waist and she realizes Eric is by her side. Her body feels cold and without life, she doesn't like his arm touching her. She pushes him away startling him.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Eric's concerned voice says.

"Don't ever call me, Lu!" She snaps as tears of anger roll down her eyes. "I hate you!" She yells at the young man. "And you too, Peter!"

She turns around and runs away crying. Peter turns around quickly at her words and watches her run away. He glares at Eric who is completely lost for words. He doesn't understand but his ego side is taking over with anger.

"Tell your sister it's over." Eric says as he glares at Peter. "She wasn't worth my time anyways."

And before he realizes it, Peter punches Eric full in the face. Eric screams in horror and leaves the garden and house immediately. He walks back to the house, and walks up the stairs to Lucy's bedroom. He hears her crying. He wants to go in and comfort her. He wants to tell her he was stupid for being jealous, but he can't. She is his sister. His mind is thinking how wrong it is, but his body is doing the opposite. His hand reaches for the doorknob. He turns it and opens the door slowly.

He finds a young woman on her bed : crying. His heart breaks and he runs to her. He kneels in front of her bed in a kingly way. He grabs her hand kissing it many times.

"I am so sorry, Lu." He says between kisses. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looks at him shocked as her tears begin to stop. Her cheeks are red and her breathing is erratic. He dries the tears off her cheeks kissing her forehead. He places his own forehead against hers. Their eyes lock and stare at each other for several minutes.

"Please forgive me…" He says softly and she nods breathless.

He wants to say more but doesn't. He can't. He knows it's wrong. His love for his sister will remain secretive. But he knows, deep down, that she feels the same way. He stares at her for a few more minutes before getting up. He is about to walk to the door when he feels her grab his hand.

"Please stay…" She begs.

He wants to but he mustn't. He shakes his hand before pulling his hand gently away. She understands and he sees it in her eyes the love she feels for him. The same he feels for her. They share a silent look, and before he walks out the door, he hears her whisper :

"I will always be yours."


End file.
